Diners & Daters
by howlingwolf331
Summary: How I think "Diners & Daters" should have went.


Diners & Daters

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Ally's POV

"I'm going to ask her out!", Austin said after Cassidy walked away. I looked over at her and then back towards Austin.

"Let's order first. You'll have a better shot on a full stomach." I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. After we all had our dinner, we got ready to leave when Dez was pulled away by Mindy. I stared at Austin and he slowly stood up and looked at me.

"There she is. I'm going to go ask her out now," Austin started to walk towards her when i suddenly stopped him. I needed to stall for a little longer. I don't even know why I have feelings for him. He is my best friend, isn't he? I walked in front of him and reached my hands up to fix his hair.

After I was done I said, "Go get her tiger," and let him leave. I sadly went to go sit down and silently played with my fingers.

"So Cassidy, do you want to maybe go out sometime?" My heart broke. I almost started to cry on the spot. Until Cassidy answered his question.

"I'm sorry. I can't." I walked to Austin and apologized. A couple days later Austin got a job at the diner so he could be with Cassidy more often. He had told me to write a song to help him win Cassidy's love. I had to ask him a question about the song, but it wasn't finished yet.  
"Austin, I got to talk to you about the song."

"That's the song?! Great!" All of a sudden the song was ripped out of my hands.

I yelled at him, "Austin, wait! It isn't finished yet!" He played the song anyway because he either ignored me or didn't hear me.

You're perfect, but not too perfect. You're the pad of butter on my pancake stack. You're a roller coaster ride and I feel like throwing up. Cassidy go out with me, something about onion rings.

He looked at me, giving me a serious look. I stared at him as he walked towards me and started to pace.

"What am I going to do now?", he said worriedly. "Cassidy hated the song and now she is not going to like me!" I watched him pace quickly, back and forth. I stared at the table and moved just my eyes up to look at him.

"I told you the song wasn't ready before you played it for her..." He glared at me and yelled, "You called her the butter on my pancake stack!" "If anything she is the syrup!" I stood from the table I was sitting at.

"I just wrote what you told me to write!" Mindy came over and sang to Austin.

"Austin, you know the rules. You have to sing to the customers. Now sing!" Austin looked from her to me.

He sang, "Ally, all I wanted was a song for Cassidy, but you let me down."

I sang back, "I did the best I could with what you gave me! Why am I singing? I don't even work here." I took a deep breath and sang again, "I just wanted to be a good friend and help you out. Why am I singing again?" Austin glared at me again.

"Well you definitely helped. You helped me blow my chances with Cassidy," he sang. I felt tears form themselves in my eyes and Austin froze.

I sadly said, "I can't believe your blaming me for this!" I turned and pushed the doors open while sobbing. I ran all the way back to Sonic Boom.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER

"How much does this guitar cost?" Some guy came into the store and picked up the first guitar he saw.

"It's $40.00." The boy payed for the instrument and left. I turned to face the stairs leading up to the music room. Ding! Ding! The bell on the doors rang, signaling that a customer was walking in.

"Ally?"

I felt tears start to build up in my eyes. Before he could say anything else, I walked to the doors and turned the sign around to say closed and then walked to the music room.

"Let yourself out, Austin!" I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, telling me that he had followed me up to the music room. I turned around to face him. "I told you to leave!"

"I'm sorry, Ally! I didn't mean to blame you for what happened with Cassidy!" I cried even harder and walked back to the door. "Ally, wait!" I was grabbed by the arm and pulled into Austin's arms. I tried to pull away, but he was too strong. Eventually, I gave up and let him hold me. I grabbed a hold of his shirt in my fists and cried into his chest. Austin moved us both back to sit on the green chair. He slowly stroked my hair after he tucked my head into his neck. I wrapped my arms around him neck and slid to sit comfortably in his lap.

After what felt like days, I stopped crying, just sitting there wrapped around Austin.

"So Ally, I know your probably still mad right now, but I wanted to let you know that I was going to sing for Cassidy tomorrow at the diner. I was wondering if you wanted to come?" But I never answered. I pretended to fall asleep because I definitely couldn't talk to him right now. Austin stood up with me in his arms and turned to set me down in the chair.

"Good night, Ally." He brushed my hair back from my forehead and left Sonic Boom.

Nobody's POV

The next day, it was already 2 o' clock. It was time for Austin's performance for Cassidy. I already made up my mind. I'm not going. I couldn't take it if I watched the boy I fell in love with sing a love song to another girl. Yup, that's right. I said I love him. Meanwhile, at the Melody Diner, Austin was getting ready for his performance. He looked everywhere for Ally but he couldn't find her. It was time. Cassidy was here now and he was ready to sing the song, but there was only one problem. The one he wanted to sing it to wasn't there.

He figured he night as well start because everyone was waiting for him to sing.

_I'm sleeping through the day. I'm trying not to fade, but every single night I've just been lying awake cause I, I can't get you off my mind._

Austin looked at the whole audience and there! Ally was right in the middle, watching him with her arms crossed. Austin smiled to himself and continued singing.

_The moment that we met, I didn't know yet. That I was looking at a face I'll never forget cause I, I can't get you off my mind._

Austin looked directly at Ally, but she was too clueless to figure out that he was singing to her and not Cassidy.

_I can't get you off my mind. Give me the chance to love you. I'll tell you the only reason why, cause you are on my mind. I want to know you feel it. What do you see when you close your eyes? Cause you are on my mind._

Austin jumped onto the piano and started again.

_I want to be best. I want to be worst. I want to be the gravity in your universe. And I, I want to be there to help you fly. I'll help you fly girl. Oh, the longer that I wait. The more that I'm afraid,_

He looked right at Dallas and gestured towards him.

_that someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away. Cause I, I finally realized,_

He looked back at Ally.

_That I can't get you off my mind. Give me the chance to love you. I'll tell you the only reason why. Cause you are on my mind. I want to know you feel it. What do you see when you close your eyes? Cause you are on my mind._

Austin jumped off of the piano and slowly walked towards Ally while everyone in the crowd moved out of the way and the spotlight was on him.

_Girl I can't live without you._

Austin ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes while he shook his head.

_I can't think straight without you, now._

He looked up at her while still walking closer and closer. Meanwhile, Ally was wondering what was going on.

_So, tell me what should I do? If I can't get you off my mind._

Austin stopped and looked at the floor.

_Give me the chance to love you. I'll tell you the only reason why._

He looked up to Ally again.

_Cause you are on my mind._

He did a full spin and walked towards Ally again until he was right in front of her. Everyone was watching them now.

_I gotta know you feel it. What do you see when you close your eyes?_

Austin grabbed her hand and spun Ally three full times.

_Cause you are on my mind._

He let go of her hand and looked straight into her eyes, only a few inches away from her face. He raised his hand to her cheek, finishing the song.

_You're on my mind. You're on my mind all day and night long. Cause you are on my mind._

Austin rested his forehead on hers. Ally finally got it. She blushed and looked away from him. Everyone applauded and was chanting, "Austin Moon! Austin Moon!" Ally was pushed out of the way as everyone crowded around Austin. Eventually, she decided that she might as well just leave.

Ally arrived at Sonic Boom and took out her keys to unlock the door. "So eager to get home, huh?" Ally screamed, dropping her keys. She turned around to see Austin walking towards her tauntingly with his arms behind his back and he was crouched down a little. He tilted his head slightly and smirked. "Oh, Austin you scared me!" She bent down to pick up her keys.

"Sorry," Austin said apologetically. Ally faced him, noticing he was still walking towards her. She backed up into the store's front doors. Now Austin was only a few inches from her face. He grabbed her chin gently.

"Why didn't you just say you were jealous of Cassidy?"

Her eyes flew open.

"Wha-..." The next thing she knew Austin was kissing her while gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. After what felt like hours, they broke the kiss.

"I love you, Ally."

"I love you too, Austin."


End file.
